El paracito que me tiene
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Melanie es atrapada en un intento de huir de los paracitos. Pero en lugar de hacerle una inserción de alma deciden mantenerla bajo observación y experimentar con ella. Jenson Button encargado del proyecto decide que esta lista para el mundo real, sin contar que el comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y ella…


_Summary:_ Melanie es atrapada en un intento de huir de los paracitos. Pero en lugar de hacerle una inserción de alma deciden mantenerla bajo observación y experimentar con ella. Jenson Button encargado del proyecto decide que esta lista para el mundo real, sin contar que el comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y ella…

_Declamer: __Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

Como verán es otra loca historia de mi cabecita! Googleen **Jenson Button y conózcanlo…!**

Serán capítulos cortos para no fallarles va?

Como sabrán estoy del lado de la rebelión por eso puse el paracito y no el alma :P

Enjoy it!

_oOo__TEAM__:__EMMETT__&__JACOB__&__JARED__&__KYLE__&__JOE__&__VASILY__&__GUS__&__HARETON__&__GORDON__&__AUSTIN__&__JACE__&__TRISTRAN__&__HEATH__&__DARIUS__&__JON__&__NICK__&__ZAREK__&__WREN__&__PEETA__&__GALE__&__CATO__oOo_

**.::.: El Parasito Que Me Tiene :.::.**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

_**Melanie**_

Me he equivocado.

Estoy perdida, estamos perdidos. Se terminó.

Ahora mismo se encuentran detrás de mí, los oigo muy cerca. ¡Se escuchan muchos pasos! Estoy sola. Me he equivocado.

—¡Ten cuidado! —grita un sanador muy atrás de mí.

—¡No te hagas daño! —suplica un tercero con voz profunda y preocupada por mí. ¡Preocupada por mí!

—¡Por favor! —Ahora los gritos sonaban más desesperados.

Casi sentí deseos de reír cuando supe que había sido lo bastante rápida. Imaginé sus manos intentando sujetarme por la espalda y fallando por centímetros. Suelo ser tan rápida como me hace falta. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando se acabó el suelo. El agujero se alzó para encontrarse conmigo a mitad de camino.

El vacío me engulló, las piernas cedieron, inutilizadas, y mis manos se aferraron al aire y lo arañaron en busca de algo sólido. El frío me golpeó como el azote de un tornado.

Escuché el golpe sordo antes de sentirlo... El viento cesó...

Y después el dolor me rodeó por todas partes hasta que el dolor fue todo.

Párenlo.

«No lo suficientemente alto», susurré para mis adentros en medio del dolor.

¿Cuándo acabará el tormento? ¿Cuándo...?

**oOo**

Sentí la falta de aire en mis pulmones instintivamente tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado… ¿Pero, cómo?

Abrí mis ojos y me senté sobre la superficie que estaba. Me hubiera alarmado de no ser porque no tenía ninguna herida en mis brazos o en alguna parte que pudiera ver por mí misma.

Recordaba que había caído al cubo del elevador y el insoportable dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones reaccionaban bien, de hecho comenzaba a normalizarse mi respiración. Mis extremidades no dolían, nada dolía. Probé con la movilidad, flexioné los brazos, las piernas, moví mi cabeza y todo parecía estar en orden.

Traté de recordar algunas cosas de mi pasado y todo estaba en orden.

Comencé a analizar mi entorno y me encontré en una habitación blanca, había una mesa con una sola silla y sobre lo que estaba era una cama individual muy cómoda pero lo que disparo mi sentido de alarma fue el enorme espejo que ocupaba la mitad de una pared de la blanca habitación.

¿Era un manicomio? ¿Cómo había ido a dar ahí?

Entonces mi cerebro pensó en algo que me hizo querer llorar.

_No estoy loca._

Eso realmente pasó, yo había estado a punto de morir huyendo de los paracitos. Mi madre nos había querido unir con los paracitos, ella se había molestado por no haber ido ese día con la abuela, tío Jeb había ido a vernos advirtiéndonos de eso, papá lo había corrido furioso entonces mamá había tratado nuevamente de unirnos pero papá nos había logrado sacar antes de que un escuadrón de buscadores irrumpiera la casa, papá nos había mantenido escondidos por unos años pero finalmente lo habían atrapado y los había traído a nuestra guarida y, Jamie y yo habíamos logrado escabullirnos nuevamente. Finalmente había encontrado a Jared un día de reaprovisionamiento y habíamos sido muy unidos hasta que un día había visto a mi prima en la televisión y había querido ir a buscarla. Había sido un error. No había podido encontrarla ni a ella ni a mi loca tía Maggie. Y cuando estaba regresando a nuestro punto de encuentro me habían seguido los buscadores.

Todo eso había pasado ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué no tenía ninguna herida?

¡Ay no!

Me levante rápidamente alarmada y fui hasta el espejo.

—Lo siento… ¿sí? miren no estoy loca… lo soñé…

No había respuesta alguna a eso y no sabía porque pero comenzaba a alarmarme.

—Quiero salir de aquí… déjenme salir…

Golpeé el espejo pero no se rompía ni le pasaba nada. La desesperación me ganó y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

—Al menos déjenme ver a mi familia… —grité desesperada dejándome caer en el piso dejando que las lágrimas salieran por la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

Todo lo que había pasado en esos años sólo habían sido producto de mi imaginación. Como si todo lo que hubiera sufrido no hubiera pasado realmente.

Había enloquecido, realmente lo había hecho.

—Todo va a estar bien… —me detuve cuando escuche la voz de un hombre detrás de mí.

Voltee a verlo confundida pero me calme.

—Ven siéntate y hablemos —dijo él e hice lo que me dijo.

El me guió a la silla y él se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una voz tranquila.

Pensé que era parte del tratamiento, así que conteste sin dudarlo.

—Melanie Stryder… —dije con mi voz un poco gruesa por haber llorado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Confundida…

—Eso puedo entenderlo… es normal después de tantas heridas que… —deje de escuchar después de eso y salté de la silla cuando la luz le dio directamente a los ojos haciendo que sus ojos azules resplandecieran en un tono plateado.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… —retrocedí hasta que di contra la pared.

—Tranquila, tranquila… no te hare daño…

—Aléjate de mi… —aunque retrocediera no podía alejarme más.

Entonces volteé a ver detrás de él y más tipos vestidos de blanco entraron.

Solté un grito desesperado y traté de golpear al que tenía cerca. El se movió rápidamente esquivando mi ataque y entonces me roció con algún atomizador.

Traté de resistirme a la sensación de cansancio pero fue más fuerte que yo y caí inconsciente.

_oOo__TEAM__:__EMMETT__&__JACOB__&__JARED__&__KYLE__&__JOE__&__VASILY__&__GUS__&__HARETON__&__GORDON__&__AUSTIN__&__JACE__&__TRISTRAN__&__HEATH__&__DARIUS__&__JON__&__NICK__&__ZAREK__&__WREN__&__PEETA__&__GALE__&__CATO__oOo_

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí también! Jajajaja…**

**Y para que sepan cada cuanto hay una actualización agréguense al grupo:**

**Facebook(punto)com/#!/groups/452079618200186/**

**No se olviden de mi review! ****Ajajaj**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


End file.
